Brother Hunters
by arashikageriverflower
Summary: Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow are brother werecats. They've been fighting on opposing sides for so long, what will happen when Storm decides it's time they hunted together again? And how will Scarlett react? Snake-Eyes/Scarlett pairing Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow."

Snake-Eyes shrugged. _I am who I am._

Scarlett groaned. "You could at least hold this in check, couldn't you?"

_Not really._

"Snake!"

Snake-Eyes nudged her leg with his muzzle. _They were being very rude to you._

"That's no cause to Change in front of them."

The werecat twitched his ears bemusedly. _The more scared they are, the less they'll bug you._

"However true that may be, you still need to change back before we head to base." Scarlett turned and walked away. "Come find me in the car when you're human."

Snake-Eyes sighed heavily as he Changed again. _Oh, Scarlett, why can't you understand…?_

_Ten years ago…_

Snake-Eyes rushed through the Japanese brush. "Wait up! You're too fast!"

The white werecat in front of him stopped and smiled, showing his teeth. "No, you're too slow."

"Not funny, Tommy."

Tomisaburo snorted with laughter. "Yes, it is!" He suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. "Rabbit," he whispered.

Snake-Eyes came up beside his brother and scented the air. "That's a squirrel, oh great Master with the Ear That Sees."

"Apparently not the Nose That Sees, though, like you."

"Hush, hush, let's catch our dinner."

"My uncle will be angry."

"One squirrel? Between the two of us? We're the size of dogs, I think we'll still be hungry for dinner."

Tomisaburo sighed. "Very well, brother. You flush it out, I'll kill it."

Snake-Eyes grinned.

_Present…_

Scarlett shook her head behind the wheel.

_What's wrong?_ Snake-Eyes, now human, signed.

"I just don't know if this whole werecat thing is working. I'm grateful you told me, but… it's causing problems."

_Problems?_

"Yes, problems. Like this whole thing with you Changing every time someone is rude to me. It's not working, Snake."

_I am who I am._

"So you've said. But, I at least need that to stop. Also, well…"

_Yes?_

"It's just- It's nothing."

_Are you sure?_

Scarlett guided the car into the base. "Yes." She glanced up at the welcoming committee. "Can you tell what's going on?"

Snake-Eyes shook his head.

"Scarlett! Snake-Eyes!" Hawk pushed forward through the crowd. "Storm Shadow turned himself in."

_What?!_ Snake-Eyes charged out of the car to where the white ninja stood. _What are you doing here, Tommy?_

Storm Shadow grinned. "I came to see my brother. It's time we hunted together again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just like that?" Scarlett shook her head. "I don't think so."

Storm Shadow laughed. "Does she know, brother?"

Snake-Eyes flinched. Yes.

"Know what?" Hawk's question went unheeded.

"Then you do think so, Lady Scarlett," Storm Shadow said.

"Know what?"

"That is my brother's secret to share. Do you mind? The shackles tend to chafe."

Hawk growled softly at Storm Shadow's forward manner. "Not happening."

_Scarlett?_

Scarlett turned to see Snake-Eyes signing frantically.

_He's another werecat. And he's my brother. He's also telling the truth. _

"How do you know?"

_I can smell it._

Storm Shadow chuckled. "Might want to listen to him."

"And how do you know what he's saying?" Scarlett demanded.

"Ask him."

_Werecat mutual telepathy. It's how I can communicate with you when I have no hands._

"Oh, God," Scarlett sighed. "Just what I needed to hear. Hawk, Snake-Eyes says Storm Shadow's clear. You're top."

Hawk glanced over the two brothers. "It's on your head, Snake-Eyes."

"Wait? WHAT?!" Flint shouted.

"Rules of the Pit:

"1. Snake-Eyes is always right.

"2. IF Snake-Eyes is wrong, he'll own up and repair the damage.

"3. What Hawk says goes."

"Yeah," Scarlett nodded, "that's about right."

Storm Shadow grinned as his cuffs fell off. "Brother?"

Snake-Eyes looked to Scarlett.

"Go," Scarlett groaned.

The werecats raced through the plain, scenting the air and ready to pounce on anything that moved.

_You love her?_ Storm asked out of the blue.

Snake-Eyes sighed heavily. _Yes, more than she will ever know. But she thinks this whole werecat thing is interfering with our relationship._

_You can't help being who you are. Dog alert._

_Worse, coyote. An entire pack. Let's get off this track while we still can. Anyway, that's what I tell her. And myself. But…_

_You don't believe it, do you?_

_If I could stop the Change as well as I could summon it…_

_Brother, listen to me, you need to tell her you love her and nothing will change that or get in the way of it. She's afraid you love the wind and your fur more than you love her._

_Girl advice from you? Pass._

Storm Shadow rolled his eyes_. Very well, then. Just tell her that anyway, she'll love you for it._

_Yeah_.

_I smell do- coyote still._

_I think we're in trouble._

_Why?_

_I can hear them._

_That's what that is?_

Snake-Eyes sneezed violently, the cat equivalent of a face-palm.

Storm Shadow nodded sagely_. Suggested tactic?_

_Run._

_Or you could stay and fight and ask Scarlett to bandage you up._

_Nice. Seriously, run!_

Scarlett turned around to see two severely scratched up cats pawing at her window. Only one she recognized, but that was enough. "What happened to you?" she demanded as she let them in.

Snake-Eyes shook out his fur and winced at the pain. _Coyote._

"Men," Scarlett sighed as she bandaged them up. It took longer than when Snake-Eyes was a human, just because of the fur. As she finished patching up her boyfriend, he rested his muzzle on her knee and gazed up in the most adorable manner.

_I love you._

"I know. Get your muddy chin off my jeans and go change. I still have one of your spare uniforms under my sink. _Vamanos_."


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Shadow shook his head as Snake-Eyes meditated. "You already won. Why do you have to keep going?"

_Quiet,_ Snake-Eyes signed.

"What?"

_I'm trying to listen._

"Are you jealous?" Storm Shadow snorted with laughter. "I don't believe this! Snake-Eyes, trying to obtain the Ear That Sees!"

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked as she walked in the door, arms full of groceries.

"Snake-"

_Nothing, my love._ Snake-Eyes rose to help Scarlett with her bags. _How was your trip?_

"Quiet." Scarlett smiled as she rested her forehead on Snake-Eyes' shoulder for a brief moment. "I see you and your werecat friend have managed to not tear down my quarters while I was gone."

_Lucky._

"Oh?"

_Lucky for him and me._

Scarlett shook her head.

"Can we hunt now?" Storm Shadow asked impatiently.

Snake-Eyes glanced at Scarlett.

Scarlett groaned. "Just go."

The werecats hurdled through the brush. Snake-Eyes caught up to Storm Shadow and tackled him, claws unsheathed. _What is wrong with you?_

_I don't understand_- Storm Shadow whimpered as the claws dug deeper into his skin.

_She was starting to get used to it! Then you had to ask if we could go hunting!_

_Brother-_

_Kanojo wa watashi no monodesu._ She is mine

_Watashi wa kyōgō shinai yo._ I'm not competing

_Anata ga jama ni natte imasu._ You're getting in the way

_Kyōdai wa, anata no kankaku ni kite! Anata jishin ga kanojo no tame ni kuru~tsu ika semashita. Anata wa, kanojo wa sore ga sukidarou to omoimasu ka? _

Brother, come to your senses! You've let yourself go mad for her! Do you think she'll like that?

Storm Shadow began to relax as Snake-Eyes claws retracted from his skin. No, she wouldn't…

Storm sighed. _Now that you've gotten ahold of yourself, maybe we shouldn't hunt today._

Snake-Eyes nodded and stepped away. _Gomen'nasai_. My apologies

Storm Shadow shook himself. _We all get lost sometimes._


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Storm Shadow asked as he approached Scarlett on the roof.

"What? Oh, nothing." Scarlett shut tight the locket she'd been looking at.

"You're sure? You seem… quite upset with my brother."

Scarlett sighed. "Worried, I guess. I just- I can't understand him."

"Who can?"

"Apparently you."

"Not completely. He's a hybrid, not a changeling."

"Explanation please?"

Storm Shadow smiled. "There are two types of werepeople. Changelings, like me, are the most common. We are either human or otherwise. Some retain memories from both bodies, but those are rare."

"Is that like you? Retaining memories?"

"Yes. Now, one out of about every 800,000 werepeople- a very high rarity considering the population- is a hybrid, like Snake-Eyes. They can inhabit either of their bodies, but they are always cat and human. At the same time."

Scarlett gaped. "I… didn't know that."

_I didn't want to scare you._

Storm Shadow and Scarlett whirled around to see a large black werecat balancing on the edge of the roof.

_Go, Tommy._

Storm Shadow nodded and left.

"You could've told me, you know." Scarlett turned away sharply.

_No, I didn't know. I __was__ trying to think of what was best for you._

Scarlett snorted. "Really?"

_Yes. And I thought that what was best for you was that didn't know everything about werecats._

Suddenly, Scarlett lost it. "What would be best for me is if our baby wasn't half cat!"

Snake-Eyes took a startled step backwards, nearly falling off the roof. _Our… baby?_

"Are you deaf?"

Snake-Eyes shook his head slowly. _Is that what you were trying to tell me in the car the other day?_

"Yes!" Scarlett watched as Snake-Eyes delicately sniffed the air.

_I thought something smelled different about you. Does Tommy know?_

"Well, if he can hear heartbeats, probably."

_He might dismiss it as an echo. How far along are you?_

"About nine weeks."

_Twenty-seven to go, then?_

"Yes. But we're getting off track! Point is," Scarlett snapped, "half cat."

_Snake-Eyes regarded Scarlett carefully. I don't know if you're ready to hear this._

"Hear what?"

_I've been watching you, love._

"Spit it out."

_You're a Luna Changeling._

Scarlett faltered. "What?"

_You seem to be more energized when the full moon comes._

"True…"

_And do you remember how I said this form of telepathy is mutual among werecats?_

"Yes," Scarlett whispered weakly.

_You're a Luna Changeling. You can only Change when the full moon is out._

"Wouldn't I have known long before?"

_Not if you had no memory of it._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have finally come out of hiding. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! No, really. I just wanted to let you know that this chapter is majorly a filler, so not much happens. Also, please be brutal with the reviews- unless you're saying it's pointless or you don't really get the point. Just saying, most fanfiction is like that. Deal.**

**Thank you for the reviews you have already posted. **

Chapter 5

"Snake-Eyes! Storm Shadow! Report to the briefing room!" Hawk's voice blared over the PA system.

Snake-Eyes shrugged apologetically to Scarlett.

The redhead glanced up. "Duty is fine, honey."

_You don't want me to be here with you? Full moon tonight…_

"Just go. Have fun with your boyfriend."

_Brother._

"I'm making judgment based on how much time the two of you spend together."

Snake-Eyes sighed sharply, but left to meet his CO.

Storm Shadow was already waiting for him. "Bit of a slowpoke this morning?"

Snake-Eyes shrugged. _Scarlett_.

"Oh?"

_Worried for her._

"Ahem." Hawk glared. "I do have a mission for you two."

"My apologies, General."

"I should think so. I have a mission for you. Just yesterday, I received the news that General Austin's son has been kidnapped by Cobra. They think he knows quite a bit about GIJOE, I would surmise. You need to get him out of there. Yesterday."

Snake-Eyes saluted and signed. _Transportation_?

"Wild Bill will take you up in the dragonfly."

Snake-Eyes nodded sharply. _Keep an eye on Scarlett_?

"Why? Is there something I need to know about?"

_Not yet._

Hawk frowned but nodded. "Get out of here. Your pilot's waiting."

_Well, brother_, Storm Shadow broadcasted as the two ninja walked away, _looks like we get to do some real hunting._

_Yes… Just remember what side you're on._

_You should tell her._

Snake-Eyes nodded and shot off down the hall only to bump into his girlfriend.

"Well?" Scarlett asked.

_Mission. With Tommy._

"Why aren't you excited?"

_I want to be here with you. Especially tonight._

"I'll be fine. Just call tomorrow if you can."

Snake-Eyes nodded and rushed to the tarmac, throwing a simple sign over his shoulder. _I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

The moon was high when Timber alerted the two brothers.

Storm Shadow gave Snake-Eyes a repulsed look. "Again: how can you keep company with a dog?"

_He smells something in the bushes._

_Who's there?_ someone snarled, remaining hidden.

Snake-Eyes jumped. _You're another werecat! And you sound like my mate!_

_What is your name?_

Storm Shadow nudged Snake-Eyes. "Give her your cat name."

Snake-Eyes nodded_. I am Hargu'ul. My brother, here with me, is Yaman. Come where we can see you._

_Change first._

Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes shared a look, but they meekly cooperated. _We are Changed,_ the white werecat called.

_And the dog?_

Snake-Eyes flicked his tail in annoyance. _Timber will not hurt you. He knows that if he does, I will shred his ears._

Slowly, a beautiful red-furred werecat emerged, clearly swollen with her first kit_. I am Melot'a. To where do you journey?_

_To retrieve a Lost One from our enemies._

_A human? Why?_

_It will rob our enemy of joy._

Melot'a slowly nodded. _I will go with you._

Storm Shadow beckoned with his tail. _You will have to share a Rest Place with Hargu'ul._

_That is all well._ Melot'a nuzzled Snake-Eyes' shoulder. _I know now he is my mate._

Snake-Eyes woke to find himself curled over a sleeping Scarlett. _Tommy_! he hissed.

Storm Shadow startled awake. _What? What?_

_Go into the forest, Change, and run into town to pick up several changes of clothes for Scarlett. She doesn't care about fashion, just function. Go, before she wakes up!_

Storm Shadow grabbed his pack in his teeth and bolted into the trees.

As soon as his brother was out of smell, Snake-Eyes rose, Changed, and draped an emergency blanket over Scarlett.

She woke a few minutes later. "So… I am a werecat, then?"

Snake-Eyes – leaning on a nearby tree – nodded.

"Will our baby-?"

He'll be fine. He's werecat, too.

"Storm Shadow?"

Getting you clothes.

"He didn't- Did he?

Shana, if any other man saw you unclothed, it would be over so fast, he wouldn't know he was dead.

Scarlett nodded slowly. "How will you know when Storm Shadow's back?"

I'll smell him and go meet him.

"And if he doesn't come back?"

_We assume he's with Cobra – as a prisoner or whatever else – and we Charley-Mike._

"Snake…"

_Yes?_

"… I- I'm sorry."

_What for?_

"For being uppity about this whole werecat thing."

_I wouldn't use the word uppity. Concerned… Afraid… Misunderstanding… But not uppity. There's nothing to forgive. Everyone fears what they can't understand._

"What do you fear?"

Snake-Eyes bit his lip.

"I'm just curious."

_Well… Being a father. Please don't take that the wrong way._

Scarlett laughed. "Oh, Snake… You'll be a wonderful father!"

Snake-Eyes nodded slowly. _You should get some rest. Conserve your strength. I'll wake you when Tommy comes back._

Suddenly tired Scarlett yawned. "As you wish." She slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Snake-Eyes woke Scarlett, it was almost noon, and he held clothes for her. She blinked away the sleep as best she could. "It took him that long to find this?"

_No. _Snake-Eyes turned and signed behind his back._ He didn't come back. I left two knives and a pistol under your arm, and I went to get you that and two others. As well as a backpack and dried meats and fruits._

Scarlett tapped Snake-Eyes on the shoulder to indicate she was dressed. "Well. Charley-Mike, huh?"

_First, something's eating me. How did you track us all the way out here in one night?_

"I, uh… I snuck on the chopper."

Snake-Eyes raised an eyebrow.

"We're wasting daylight, Buster! Let's move!" Scarlett snagged her pack and pushed her way to point.

Snake-Eyes shrugged his mask over his face and retrieved his own ruck. _Golly…_


	7. note to the readers

**I am currently stalling on this story while I devote my attention to another coming soon. It is very likely that the next chapter will not appear until 2014. I am very sorry to my readers, but I have received quite a bit of bad feedback for this one, and a lot of good for the other, so I want to be able to keep the other good by putting as much time and thought as possible into it.**

**~River**


End file.
